


Orodreth's Best Man Speech

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Finrod and Amarië's wedding, Orodreth gives a speech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orodreth's Best Man Speech

**Author's Note:**

> Written a while ago as part of RP wedding festivities over on dA. I'm still fond of it, though there are things I would write differently now (tweaking Orodreth's voice a little bit).

This is the first times I’ve ever made a speech like this, so forgive me for any mistakes I make. To my dear new sister-in-law, I welcome you to this family. To my brother, the best wishes for your married life. Though I may joke about it at times, and I’ve yet to introduce any of you to my wife, my marriage is one of the best things that has ever happened to me. May you both experience that joy in life!

To the rest of the guests, well, this has been a long time coming, hasn’t it? From the very first time any of us saw Finrod and Amarie together, we all knew this day was coming. They are perfect for each other, and I’ve been expecting this day from the very first time they saw each other. No matter how much he blushed when I teased him about it, Amarie, it was clear that he loved you and you him. Now, I’m trying not to cry as I say this, but Amarie…I think you were what gave him hope through those long difficult years, and as a younger brother, I must thank you for that. Finrod, treasure her. She’s one of the best women I’ve ever had the pleasure to meet, and you are the lucky man who has captured her heart.

Now, I’ve already given all my silly advice to Finrod at the bachelor party, and Amarie, I’m sure the other women have already given you plenty of advice on how things will go, so for now, I leave you with these words (well, I suppose you deserve a bit of advice so, Amarie, just remember – my brother might be one of the most brilliant elves alive, at least from the perspective of a younger brother, but he is still a male. And no male alive has ever understood everything the woman in his life wants or is talking about, so patience is necessary.) Anyways, I leave you with these words. The two of you are one of those couples that shall go down in history as fated for each other. No matter what has happened, the two of you have always kept love for each other, and that is a rare thing. May your marriage be happier than the past, and may the two of you always keep that love. And that, my dear family and friends, is all that any of us need.


End file.
